Homecoming
by author75
Summary: In an effort to escape from the war an Autobot spacecraft crash lands on an uncharted planet. Through the centuries of isolation the inhabitant have devolved to live on the planet. What happens when some of those inhabitants land on earth?
Savannah GA - 1600

* * *

Claudia was exhausted.

hungry too, but mostly exhausted.

"Sweat dripped down her dark skin and she could already feel damp patches on her T-shirts sleeves. Claudia moved the green army duffel bag resting on her shoulders to the ground before plopping onto the ground with a was surrounded by old wooden buildings. the same buildings where crimes were committed that made Savannah the most haunted city in America. Staring at the buildings her thoughts wandered back to the argument she had with her parents. Claudia has sworn up and down that she did not needing any help finding her hotel. What has she been thinking she had a horrible sense of direction. How was she going to make it to camp Chasm in time for the orientation? If she wasn't their her stop would immediately be given to someone else. People waited for months for chance to go this exclusive manga illustration training camp.

Oh into her back pocket Claudia pulled out her I phone 6s plus to look at the time.

4:42

She needed to find her Hotel there was no doubt in her mind that those swindlers would give her room to another customer if she showed up too late. Mustering all the energy Claudia pushed up her glasses and got up to her feet and continued the search for hotel. Claudia wandered for what felt like hours before finding her hotel.

Claudia stopped before the building and looked up at the sign grinning. " Planters Inn. " She ran towards the doors swinging them open when she finally arrived. " I MADE IT!" Claudia shouted entering the room.

Now, Claudia while Claudia was a little shy around new people she had never thought her cheeks would have heated up at the stares she received from the rooms other occupants. Dang it. Why did she always do stupid things when she was excited? Trying to ignore the stares Claudia quickly walked to the front desk.

" Er, excuse me I have a reservation." Claudia muttered quickly hoping the receptionist understood her.

" Name." The woman asked while taking a sip of water.

" It's Claudia." when will this process be over?" Ah here you are room 13" the receptionist said snapping Claudia out of her thoughts.

" Thank you" Claudia said smiling before she sped walked away.

Claudia continued down the hall, wanting to get to her room. The walls of the hall were plastered with pictures of old dead mean she knew nothing about and flyers for ferry rides and ghost tours. Figures her parents would pick a hotel like this for her to stay in.

When she finally reached her room she pushed her key into the door knob and turned. When she entered she flicked on the lights before jumping onto her bed. " Im so tired I'm never moving again. Claudia declared to herself of course this was when her phone rang. reaching into her back pocket she grabbed the phone practically falling out of her back pocket.

" Hello." Claudia asked masking a yawn.

" yeah, after getting lost multiple times I've made it to my hotel room." Claudia said in a dramatic tone.

" Lol." came the response of the amused voice. " Have you finished drawing my bad yet?" Sarah asked

" Of course not what should I do first shower first or finish drawing bae" Claudia asked not that she was actually going to accept her friends decision.

" My Bae " Sarah shouted. "Why would you even ask such a stupid question?my Bae comes first. why haven't you finished drawing him yet?" Sarah asked demanding an explanation.

" because I'm drawing things from Transformers." Clauadia responded.

" What why the fuck are you watching mecha anime?" It stupid. " Sarah shouted.

" It's not mecha it;s live action" Claudia protested.

" I don't now why ya eve bother everyone knows anime guys are better than real guys."

" Yeah I know." Claudia said agreeing hesitantly.

" Ah'll talk to you later Sarah , need to take a shower. " Claudia said quickly, glancing at her phone. she barely heard Sarah's goodbye before shy cut of the phone line.

Free of her friend Claudia quickly searched the Transformers 2 trailer. She could't help but jump up and down on her bed in excitement before running around the room with her phone as she watched the trailer. Cause she was just that usually only watched anime because she loved drawing manga. the only reason she was watching Transformers was because she had no good anime to watch. But she had come to love the transformers. It didn't matter that she could barely remember the characters or what happened throughout the movie because whenever she thought about she got excited. And thoughts of what could happen entertained her.

When Claudia finished thinking about Transformers she grabbed her army duffel bag and opened one of it's many pouched puling out m her manage pens " Ok let's make a transformers Oc. Claudia shouted to herself. She sat their for hours before taking off her glasses and letting them hang around her neck by it's roped.. She hated to be without them even in sleep.

After doing this the girl fell asleep on the bed surrounded by pens, pencils, paper, and sketchbooks.

the next morning Claudia set out early enjoying the cool and crisp morning air. Her duffel was one again on her shoulder as she refused to go anywhere without her drawing supplies. She had every intuition of wandering around the city with them.

And wandered she did she explored for hours before finding cave hidden deep in a forest. Back in Lawrenceville she and her brothers explored the forests they discovered for hours freaking out over animal prints they found in their exploration.

Bag in hand she entered the cave once inside the cave she imminently noticed the pungent smell filling the air it made her nose burn and her head pound. Ignoring this she looked at the symbols wedged in the cave walls. What could they possibly mean?! When she reached out to touch them the cave walls burned her adding to the unpleasant sensations she was experiencing in the cave.

But this was her fault for going through with this right? Her and her unwavering curiosity. She should have stayed in the hotel and finish drawing bae. She couldn't think like this very long though as a queasy feeling entered her body. It felt like she had eaten a full chicken dinner before heading to track practice.

To make matters worse their was sudden gust of wind followed a bright green light, the intensity of the light caused pain in her already sensitive eyes. She couldn't take much more of this. Standing there it felt like ages before the green light died down and when it did Claudia collapsed.


End file.
